Wyrmwick Chronicles Part 1
by Traithor
Summary: NEw take on my POV storys for Wyrmwick. Now has all 5 character's POV's in one Story. Enjoy!


Wyrmwick Chronicles Part 1

Greig's POV

I woke up suddenly, feeling as if I was standing in fire. The surroundings are unfamiliar, though no doubt we have been taken far away. I last remember a flash of light before fading to nothing. I look around and see what appear to be guards. I turn my head and see Dhother also tied up, struggling to get free. Where is this place? How much time has passed? Were any others captured? I am no stranger to captivity, as my life experiences have shown, but never have I been more panicked. Not for myself, for I have learned to not fear death long ago, but for my allies. Could I have done something more? I have tried earning their respect, tried to protect and fight along side them. We have become truly unified, I like to believe, and now that we are split, I fear that our power is not enough. Though I have learned to accept the shadow orb's help before, I am wary to try using it so heavily guarded. I must wait for the right opportunity. Dhother and I must survive, for without us all, the entire world will plung into darkness. I am interrupted from my thoughts as the mage who had captured us starts to speak.

Denora POV

I no longer fear the darkness, but as we depart for Colingrove without Greig or Dhother, I can't help but be terrified. We have all become so close, some more than others. I love and respect everyone in this party, and to hear that they are gone, is almost unbearable. I think of what Caitlin must be going through. We have become like sisters, leaning on each other for everything, telling each other every secret. She has comforted me so much since I took the white orb, helping me to accept what happened and be stronger for it. I respect her more than anyone in my life, and would willingly die for her. I know his disappearance has finally broken her. She has nothing left to fight for. I sensed how she felt about Dhother since the first time I spoke to her, always watching him, hoping he would notice her. He was much harder to read, but it was there, the love he felt for her. With him gone. I fear Caitlin will fall into oblivion, drifting though life with no goal other than to save him. We must save them, even at the cost of others. That is what I will do for Caitlin, my sister, my family.

John's POV

As we head back to Colingrove, I feel many emotions. Anger first and formost, is consuming me. Anger at Caitlin, at the Baron, at Bahamut and Tiamat, with their quarrel fought on mortal planes. Mostly though, I am angry at myself. I do not blame Caitlin for her choice. I know how Darhl and his family's death affected her. I know that Dhother's abduction has broken her, taken her spirit, her heart, and most of all her will. All this I know, and yet I feel this sickening anger, the rage slowly poisoning me. Did she not think I cared for them! That I thought of Dhother as a brother, and held great respect for Grieg! Of course I care, maybe more than most, but I also care for the life of this country. I care for all people living though this torment, a war that is not their's to be fought. I may worship no God's, but at least I am honest about my beliefs. I will go along with Caitlin, out of respect for Dhother. I only hope that she is not wrong.

Dhother's POV

I come to, slowly realizing I have been taken. How could I have been caught off guard? I am a disgrace to my craft, easily abducted without so much as a warning. I look around for anyone nearby, tuening and seeing Greig nearby. It seems we are heavily guarded, with no opening with which to escape. We have become too well known. They don't seem to be taking any chances. Again I curse myself at my foolishness. Greig speaks to me, talking of coming up with a plan to escape. I have faith in his abilitys to form a plan, especially with his military mind, but i doubt we might live long enough to exploit his skills. I find myself filled with dread at the possible fate of Caitlin. I pray she was not captured. The thought of her tied up at the mercy of these animals makes me want to vomit. Even with her dragon features, she is still beautiful. My love for her has grown throughout the journey, as well as my devotion to keeping her from anyone willing to harm her. I have admitted such to her after our death's and rebirth. I have accepted her transformation because it is her choice. I will still love her no matter what. I would stay by her side until the end. As the mage hits me across the face, I smile inside. I do not fear death, and that is my one advantage. Having died once already, a second time doesn't hold as much threat. I will hold out for however long I need to. I have only been broken once, and it took her almost dying. These fiends are mere amateurs in torture compared to that.

Caitlin's POV

How could I have let this happen? Why does everyone I love get taken from me? Is it a test, a foul jest of the gods to test my devotion? I know not why this has happened. I have nothing left, no spirit in my to fight. Darhl and his family almost broke me. It was like they had died all over again. Dhother was the only one keeping me going. His soft words and gentle embraces have healed and mended my soul these last few days. I try to be strong, try to act like I can do anything. I am a fool, to think that I could never be beaten or broken. I am nothing but a child, pretending to be a woman. A mortal, playing at being part-god. He is gone. My heart is broken and my will in pieces. I feel soulless, empty, a hollow shell of a person. I understand John's thoughts, but I do not have it in me to act. I must get Dhother back. He is my heart and soul, the rock upon which I stand on to support me. I must get him back. That is my only goal. As I guide Denora back to Colingrove, I lean my head on her shoulder, letting the tears escape. I hate myself for using her like this, especially after what happened. She just leans her head to mine and crys with me, giving me what comfort she can. Our tears leave a trail all the way back to Colingrove.

End


End file.
